


Velvet

by ladymacbethsspot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Modern Setting, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voyeurism, demanding levi, i dont really know how to tag this act, loosely New Years themed, very good boy erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbethsspot/pseuds/ladymacbethsspot
Summary: Levi borrows Erwin's clothes, drinks his liquor, smokes his cigars, and orders him around.And Erwin is more than happy to put on a show for the Captain.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the freeform prompt of Bottom Erwin Week 2020. Also, stars Erwin's black velvet smoking jacket.

“I’m home!” Erwin called into the front hall, bending down to pull off his dress shoes.

“About time.” The bored tone of Levi’s voice floated from the living room. Erwin sighed. He hadn’t meant to work so late, not on New Year’s Eve. He’d promised Levi they’d have dinner together, but then it had been seven p.m., and eight, and finally nine. Someone had ordered pizza, and before he’d known it he was rushing to catch the last commuter train home. The cars had all been blessedly empty, for once he’d been able to get a seat, and the drunken revelers would all be stuck downtown until the next morning. Still, it was almost eleven. He hadn’t meant to work so late, Erwin silently berated himself again, loosening his tie as he wandered into the living room to join his husband. 

“How long have you been waiting?” He asked, dreading Levi’s answer.

“Oh, about… two and a half glasses of gin,” Levi purred. Erwin’s head snapped toward his voice. It was unexpected- Levi didn’t sound angry. Instead he sounded-

Erwin’s mouth fell open. There sat Levi- perched on the arm of their leather couch, Erwin’s black velvet smoking jacket draped over him, a crystal glass of gin in his hand. Smoking jacket- and nothing else. Tiny, bare feet, muscular legs, the edge of the velvet brocade jacket skimmed the tops of his thighs, barely covering his groin. Erwin gaped. The jacket was meant to be worn over pajamas, or something- anything. Instead it had merely been tied loosely closed, its open collar revealing a wide V of Levi’s chest. Pale skin flecked with dark hair drew Erwin’s eyes to Levi’s pecs as he stood rooted to the spot, unable to do anything but stare.

Levi shook his glass, ice cubes tinkling against its sides, and raised it, downing the rest as Erwin watched his Adam’s apple bob against the column of taut muscle while he swallowed.

“Make that three glasses of gin,” he corrected, cocking his head to the side. Dark bangs fell over his forehead, lending him a rakish air. Levi grinned.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Erwin muttered.

“So am I. Had something special prepared.”

“I see.”

Levi huffed and shook his head, dismissing Erwin’s words. “What, this?” He shrugged. “I was cold. No, something else,” he said, adding, “something to ring in the New Year.” Levi slid off the couch’s arm, all sleek strength and sinew, and walked up to Erwin until he could feel the air thickening as it got harder to breathe. “Hmmm,” Levi hummed, stopping only inches away. He stood so close that Erwin had to look down to see as him reach out and take hold of his tie, stroking its silk between his thumb and forefinger. “You won’t be needing this,” Levi remarked. Erwin swallowed hard, his face already hot.

“Or this,” Levi commented lightly, plucking at one of the buttons halfway down his shirt. Erwin shivered. He couldn’t help but imagine those thin fingers on his skin. He watched Levi’s hand trail lazily down, his abdomen clenching as it neared his belt. Levi hooked a finger into the leather jerking him forward. Lurching as his balance faltered, a harsh yank on his tie pulled Erwin’s head down, bringing his face to Levi’s level as the smaller man opened his mouth to kiss him.

His lips moved on Erwin’s, a moan escaping Erwin’s mouth as it opened. Juniper and alcohol- Levi tasted like his drink. Hot, hungry, his tongue pressed into Erwin’s mouth, rolling over his own, kissing him deeply and drawing him in. His hands- on Erwin’s tie, on his belt, pulled him closer as Erwin closed his eyes and returned the kiss. There was no space to breathe. No chance to think. But Erwin didn’t want to do either. He wanted Levi. His tongue, his lips, his body. He reached for his husband, only to be pushed back abruptly as Levi pulled away. Erwin blinked, panting in bewilderment.

A slow tug on the free end of his belt made him look down again. Levi’s hand still rested on it. He traced the leather to the buckle’s edge, sliding his thumb over it, down and around the metal fastening to the fold at the front of Erwin’s dress pants. “Pretty thin fabric for winter,” Levi commented, stroking a single finger over the growing bulge. Erwin’s cock twitched in his pants. “You won’t need these either.” He stepped back and Erwin swallowed down a groan, the sudden space between them enough to make him ache. Levi turned on his heel and walked past, striding confidently down the hall. “Follow me,” he ordered, and it was all Erwin could do to comply.

He trailed after the smaller man, falling behind Levi’s clipped pace. By the time he entered their bathroom Levi was already there. He looked around quickly, sensing the changes in the room even before he’d had time to fully take them in. Levi had rearranged things. He’d taken the chair from Erwin’s study, the fancy office one he used for work, and wheeled it into the center of the room. He sat in it now, resting his elbow on one arm, his pointed chin balanced on his fist, his legs stretched luxuriously out before him and crossed at the ankle. By his side was the end-table from their bedroom, complete with its cut-crystal decanter of Erwin’s best scotch and its wooden box of Cuban cigars. Levi nodded towards the sink, and Erwin’s gaze followed the motion. Along the narrow counter in front of the mirror he’d arranged a small selection of items. A bottle of lubricant, and a row of three dildos of increasing size stood in a perfect line. Suction cup bases held the dildos to the marble countertop, and Erwin’s eyes widened.

“Pick one,” Levi waved a hand towards the toys. “Tonight I’ll let you choose,” he offered generously. Erwin swallowed. He didn’t recognize the new toys. None of them were small, and the thinnest of the three was long and curved. The largest was thicker even than Levi’s cock, but it was the one that made his insides clench, his palms tingling with sweat.

“That one,” he managed, pointing to the largest of the three.

“Congratulations, Erwin. That is the correct choice,” Levi murmured, his lids lowering over darkening grey eyes. A thrill ran through Erwin’s core- laced with both the satisfaction of being right and at the possibility of what ‘wrong’ might have meant. “Now strip. I’ll watch.” Levi reached to his side, grabbing the neck of the decanter and lifting it off the table. Erwin hesitated only a second. He took hold of his tie, undoing the knot and working it out of his collar. As Levi poured himself a drink, he undid the buttons of his dress shirt, fingers almost shaking. The way that Levi watched him, his stare heavy as he licked his lips, made it hard to think. Erwin struggled to comply with the order. He badly wanted to get out of his clothing. His pants were too tight, too hot, his shirt just getting in the way as he grunted in frustration. And the coolness of Levi’s composure, his complete and utter control as he tipped the crystal glass back and sipped delicately from its rim only drove Erwin madder. 

He tugged the bottom of his shirt from where it tucked into his pants and pulled it over his head, not bothering to undo the few buttons he’d missed in his haste. Levi merely cocked a single thin brow, amusement playing around the edges of his mouth. But he didn’t tell Erwin to go slower, didn’t chide him for his eagerness, and it was more than enough to assure him that Levi was enjoying himself. Erwin pulled off his undershirt and shivered as the cool of the room washed over his bare skin. Whether Levi had been joking or not about being cold, he certainly was. He fumbled with his belt, torn momentarily between his desire to be free of his clothes and reluctance to be naked in the cold bathroom.

“Erwin, I won’t tell you twice.” Levi’s voice was low. Full of gravel and lust, it reached deep into Erwin’s core and squeezed at his lungs. Steadying himself with a breath, Erwin nodded. He undid his belt, opened the button, and unzipped the front of his pants. He pushed them down over his hips, hooking his thumbs into his underwear. It didn’t come down easy. Tugging and catching on his cock, his erection strained as the fabric pulled tight, bouncing as it came free and his clothing slid down his legs. Erwin sighed with temporary relief. His socks pulled off and tossed across the tile, he finally stood naked.

Unsure how to proceed, he looked up to his husband, anticipating his next order. Levi leaned back in the office chair, settling his compact frame into its bulk. He lifted his glass to his mouth and paused, his eyes sweeping up Erwin’s body. From toe to head they tracked, pausing to take in the full length of his cock as Erwin grew increasingly aware of his nakedness. Levi’s chin gave a tiny bob, almost a nod of approval that made Erwin’s neck and cheeks heat. It was flattering, embarrassing at the same time, to be looked at like this. Exposed, laid bare, everything at the mercy of Levi’s possessive stare.

As Erwin waited he began to feel the room’s chill creep over his skin. Goose flesh rose on the back of his forearms even as his pulse beat hard and hot. His cock trembled as Levi’s head tilted slowly, taking his time, obviously surveying every inch of Erwin’s skin. The darkness in his wide, pupils was tangible, as though it was his hands and not his eyes running up and down Erwin’s body.

“Want a drink?” Levi offered. He slid his fingers into his glass, stirring slow circles in amber scotch.

“Yes… sir?” Erwin stammered, stepping towards where Levi sat.

“Captain,” Levi corrected, the word’s hard edges twisting thin lips.

“…Captain.” Erwin’s eyes lowered, his throat thick with the title. Levi didn’t use it often. He preferred to keep his work and leisure time separate. But sometimes he allowed one to flavor the other. Only when he meant to be obeyed. Only when he was feeling a very particular way. Only when he wanted Erwin to know exactly who he was dealing with. Erwin swallowed, something hot flaring in his core despite the chill in the air, his heavy cock bobbing between his legs.

“Kneel,” Levi pointed to the floor, and Erwin sank down at his feet. His shins and knees pressed to cool tile, his back bent. Levi pulled his fingers from his glass and offered them, dripping, as Erwin opened his mouth. “That’s it,” he crooned, voice deep as he slid a scotch-soaked fingertip over Erwin’s lip. The alcohol burned gently, seeping under his tongue as Levi’s fingers pressed into his mouth. He lapped at them, sucking lightly, careful not to waste a single drop. Smoky and malty, the flavor spread over Erwin’s tongue. It was different- much different- from the gin Levi preferred, though licking it from Levi’s fingers made it taste sweeter, headier than he could ever recall.

“Very good,” Levi praised him, easing his fingers from Erwin’s mouth and dipping them back into his cup. Erwin watched as he played with the liquid, growing increasingly impatient, wanting desperately to have Levi’s clever fingers back in his mouth, stroking against his tongue. Lifting them from the glass, Levi paused. “Would you like a treat?” he asked as Erwin detected a hint of mischief in his tone.

“Yes.”

“Yes?” Levi’s voice hardened to steel, all playfulness gone in the immediate shift as he pulled the glass back. Erwin’s brows bunched together, his regret at the slip immediate. He knew how this was supposed to go. If he messed it up, he’d get nothing. They’d stop. Levi wouldn’t be mad, or disappointed, but Erwin certainly would be. 

“Yes, Captain,” Erwin amended, newly determined to please.

“Alright. You’ve earned it.” Levi’s voice eased. He leaned forward, bringing his face close to Erwin’s. Almost close enough to touch, his lips almost close enough to kiss. Erwin held back, knowing he couldn’t take that chance, resolving not to make another mistake. “I know you like your scotch,” Levi whispered. Erwin could feel the puff of breath across his cheek, fluttering by his ear. “Open your mouth and close your eyes.” Erwin did. He waited. The glass clinked as Levi shifted, the sound of its ice magnified as Erwin anticipated what was to come. Even though he couldn’t see Levi reach for him, he could feel it. Their bodies getting closer, his heartbeat more insistent.

A shock of cold on the flat of his tongue- Erwin squeezed his closed eyes tighter, lips clamping down on thin fingers. Levi held the ice cube in place, the only acknowledgment of Erwin’s surprise a quiet ‘tch’. As he realized what it was, Erwin let his jaw loosen. Icy water and scotch, their flavor blended under his tongue, mellowing the alcohol’s bite. Erwin sighed, running his tongue over Levi’s fingers. He kept his eyes closed. Letting his mouth see for him. The smooth flats of Levi’s nails, bunched knuckles, Erwin tasted them as a thin trail of the ice cube’s melt dribbled form the corner of his mouth. Levi released the ice, freeing his fingers beyond the reach of Erwin’s reflexive seeking. A clink, the sound of ice disturbed in its glass, and a moment later Erwin felt Levi’s fingers press back into his waiting mouth. They pushed against his tongue and he wrestled against it, moaning around the bittersweet intrusion.

Scotch never tasted as good as when he licked it from Levi’s fingertips.

“All right, that’s enough. I want to leave some for later,” Levi commented, and as Levi’s hand withdrew he knew it was time to open his eyes. He looked up to see Levi stand, one graceful fluid motion. A wave of his hand signaled Erwin up off the tile as he approached the counter. Standing in front of the mirror, Levi crossed his arms over his chest. His back was to Erwin, but the smug nod into the mirror was entirely for his benefit. Deliberately, he plucked the lube and dildo off the counter, one in each hand. Erwin’s eyes followed him like a magnet. He walked to the shower stall in the bathroom’s corner.

“I’ll have you know, Erwin, it took me a long time to decide where I wanted to put this,” Levi hefted the dildo, waving its suction cup at him as he stepped inside the shower’s glass door. He turned to face Erwin, pointing to the two glass panes that completed the shower’s sides against the wall’s corner. “Here? Or here?” he asked.

“Ah-” Erwin stammered, his brain slowly putting together the pieces of Levi’s plan. “Shit-” he muttered, finally realizing what was in store. The dildo’s suction cup- the glass shower- Levi was going to watch. A flash of desire twisted in his gut as his cock pulsed.

“Honestly, they’re both good views,” Levi mused. Erwin held back a whimper, his thoughts already racing as Levi illustrated the scene. “Either I get to see that thick ass of yours mashed up against the glass, or I get to watch you make all those sexy faces.” Levi shrugged, then grinned, his calm only adding to the intensity of Erwin’s need. Every motion measured, every action perfectly engineered to make Erwin’s muscles twitch and his breath catch. Levi knew exactly how to take his time. Holding the dildo at groin height, he pushed its suction cup to the glass. When he let go the seal held it in place, and Levi hummed in approval. He popped the top off the bottle of lube, squeezing a large blob onto his hand and smearing it over the dildo’s girth. Mid-way through a stroke Levi gripped at the dildo’s length, clear lube welling around his fist. Erwin didn’t need to watch- he felt the squeeze.

When he finished lubing up the toy, Levi stepped back out of the shower. “Here,” he said, “take this”- tossing the bottle to Erwin, not even watching to see if it was caught. He made a quick detour to the sink, washing any extra lube from his hands before turning back to Erwin, who still stood rooted to the spot. “Get ready if you want to, or don’t.” He shrugged. “I’m just going to sit back and enjoy the show.” True to his words Levi sauntered back to the chair and plopped down in it, his legs spread wide as he leaned back. The flash of pale thigh, the shadowed glimpse of wiry, dark hair as the jacket’s velvet hem rode up were infinitely distracting. Erwin had to remind himself how to breathe as he walked mechanically to the shower.

“I- Levi- I mean, Captain,” he started, stepping into the stall, his eyes fixing on the thick dildo stuck cheekily to the glass. “How should I?”

“Exactly how you want,” Levi purred. “Show me what you like. Show me how you please yourself.” Levi instructed, lids lowering over hunger-darkened eyes. “Show me how you _fuck_ yourself, Erwin.”

Erwin felt his thighs quiver. He swallowed down a knot of eagerness that clung in his throat, forcing himself to go slowly. If Levi wanted to see how he did things when he was alone he’d have to start slow. Erwin looked down at the bottle of lube in his hand. _First things first_ , he thought, opening the top with shaky hands. A generous squirt onto his fingertips was probably enough. The dildo looked fat, taunting him from where it stuck straight from the glass, but Erwin was confident. It would feel good- it always did- he just had to be ready. Trying to shake some of the pent-up tension from his shoulders, he turned to face away from Levi. As he reached behind himself, sliding his fingers down the crack of his ass, he heard a long, low whistle.

“I will never get tired of the sight of your ass,” Levi stated, like it was immutable fact. Erwin held back a smile. It was reassuring- knowing he wasn’t the only one affected. He reached lower, his wet fingers skimming puckered skin between his cheeks. Even when he knew it was coming the contact made his shoulders tense, just for a moment, as he applied steady pressure. Knowing Levi was watching, feeling his eyes boring into his back heightened Erwin’s senses. Even though it was easy to relax when he controlled every motion, as Erwin felt his fingers slip his back still arched. His hips pushed back to meet his hand, two fingers pressing in. He wiggled them slightly, feeling his entrance stretch, twisting just so as he let out a long sigh.

“You like playing with your hole, don’t you? Two fingers already…” Erwin nodded reflexively, then bit his lip, heat rising under his skin as he became keenly aware that Levi wasn’t just watching- he was taking mental notes. The angle of Erwin’s fingers, every shift of his muscles in response- Levi had always been a quick study. Those flat grey eyes missed nothing. “Don’t stop,” Levi continued, his voice getting quieter as he added, “show me everything.” Brows pinching together, Erwin forced himself to focus.

When he was alone- he thought of Levi. It struck him as funny for a second, as he found himself doing the exact same thing. Only now he didn’t really have to imagine. He knew. Levi wearing his smoking jacket. Levi sitting in his office chair. Levi watching as he moved his fingers, pushing them deeper, slicking his insides until he could move them easily, his breaths rising higher in his chest. Levi was watching, drinking his scotch, just enjoying the view. The knowledge made his skin hot. His cock pulsed. Erwin reached for it, giving its length an experimental tug to distract himself from the momentary discomfort as he forced his fingers as far as they would go.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?”

“Ah- no, Captain.” Erwin’s hand dropped immediately from his cock. The sudden lack of contact made him ache. He held back a groan. Levi wasn’t going to make this easy. He should have known. Spreading his fingers, feeling the pressure as his insides stretched, he gave the flushed length of his cock a rueful glance. He was dripping already. A dull soreness was starting to settle in his groin. The thought of riding the dildo stuck to the glass behind him make his insides clench and he moaned, feeling it on his fingers. It was the only way to get what he wanted- what he needed.

As though he’d read Erwin’s thoughts, Levi’s voice drawled behind him. “This is quite a preview… but I think I’m ready for the show to begin.”

Erwin grunted his agreement, shuffling back to meet the glass. The dildo’s head prodded the meat of his ass and he fumbled, reaching blindly behind himself. He caught its shaft, slick and firm, and guided it between his cheeks. Easing his fingers out, he shifted his stance until he felt the toy’s press. Its presence was solid, enough to keep it in place but not enough to push it further. It taunted him with its girth even as he leaned back against it, forcing itself against the puckered skin of his hole but still refusing to budge. It was bigger than he’d thought. He was eager to feel it stretching him, filling him, stirring up his insides, but the building pressure was intimidating, too. It made Erwin’s abdomen tighten, his thighs flexing in anticipation.

Erwin deliberately willed himself to move. Letting out a long breath he squeezed his eyes shut and bore down, his hips pushing back. The blunt cockhead caught, straining for a long moment, then pushed inside him as Erwin gasped. He’d been right: it was thick, bigger than he was used to, but the pinching Erwin felt in his lower back sent a pleasant throb through his cock. With a groan he pressed himself back on it, feeling the stretch as it dug deeper.

A hint of strain, an edge of burning sensation made Erwin pause. He reached back, fingers splaying on the glass. He could tell how far his body was from the wall- the dildo was only halfway in. Already it felt like a lot, his muscles tightening in protest against the intrusion. Erwin groaned, bouncing his hips, beginning to rock on the toy. It had been a long time since he’d had to ease anything in this way. But he wanted it, craved it. Thoughts of how good it would feel inside him urged him on. Each short buck of his hips made his heavy cock jump between his legs, the jostling making his breath catch. Pulling off, then rocking back, Erwin worked his way down the dildo’s length.

“Look at it stretching you. That hungry ass of yours is eating it up,” Levi commented. Then, “Jesus, are you struggling, Erwin?”

“It’s- a- lot-” Erwin managed, panting as his legs shook.

“Bullshit. It’s not even as big as yours.” Levi followed the taunt with a clipped laugh, adding, “And I take you all the time.”

“Fuck-” Erwin groaned, his groin throbbing at the suggestion. Levi did take him, all of him, gladly- and if it was difficult he’d never complained.

“I guess that big ass of yours is pretty tight though, shouldn’t be surprised,” Levi mused. The languid tone of his voice slid over Erwin’s skin as he fought to relax against the insistent push. “You know I love fucking you. And it’s not just pounding into that meaty ass…” Erwin paused, waiting to hear the rest of what Levi would say. He still couldn’t feel the cool glass on his skin. As full as he already was, it wasn’t enough. But he needed a moment to catch his breath- and couldn’t tear his attention from Levi’s voice. He gulped, his head bowing as he stared down toward his feet. A bead of clear precum clung to the tip of his cock, its skin flushed with heat. “Want to know what it is?” Levi droned, ice cubes clinking is his glass as he took an audible sip.

“Y-yes,” Erwin faltered. He should have known- he’d have to say it. Levi wanted to hear his desperation, his need. “Tell me, Captain. Why- do you like fucking me?” he finished, arousal at voicing the lewd question making him squirm on the dildo.

“Ha-!” Levi barked a quick laugh. “That’s exactly why, Erwin. You’re so sensitive, so easy to read when you’re like that. I can tell you enjoy it. You moan and writhe. You can’t get enough of my dick. For all your talk of making love- _you_ like being _fucked_ , Erwin Smith.” Levi punctuated the statement with a _clack_ \- his empty glass banging down on the end table. The sharp noise made Erwin’s muscles tense, squeezing on the dildo’s girth. Erwin couldn’t deny it. He knew that Levi was right. Levi was right- and he liked it. He liked being fucked. He liked being watched. He liked it when Levi told him exactly what to do. Hearing it from Levi’s lips, knowing exactly how aware his husband was of that fact, only made Erwin want it more. He let out a long groan, and sank back, taking the thick dildo to its root and forcing his ass up against the glass. It pushed the air from his lungs, burning briefly, reaching deep- lighting his brain up with glimmers of pleasure as the animal part of his body registered how full he felt.

Erwin moaned. He shifted, getting used to the feeling, relishing every inch buried inside him. It was satisfying- but if it had been Levi he’d probably be railing him already. That was what Erwin craved most. He lifted his hips from the glass wall, almost whining as the dildo pulled from him, its angle rubbing his insides. Levi had told him to please himself, so he would. Already eager for more, to feel its full length again, Erwin thrust back onto the dildo before it had even come out halfway. That was it- he thought, another twinge of pleasure jangling up his back. Levi was right- it felt good to be fucked, even if he was the one doing the fucking. Erwin moved against the toy, experimenting with his angle, bending his knees and groaning as it dragged. He shifted his hips, arched his back, and reached in front of him to the tile wall, using his arms to support his weight as he explored different positions.

Lifting his ass high as he rolled it back made the dildo graze something deep that throbbed an aching wave of pleasure through his core. He sighed, repeating the motion, thrilling when he felt the dildo brush over his prostate. It was tougher this way, doing all the work. But he’d found the right spot. And he had control. Erwin moaned. He could probably hit his prostate without leaning on the wall. This was good, but it could be even better. He took one hand off the tile, brushing his fingertips over his chest. When they grazed the pert nub of a nipple he shivered, rolling his hips to grind on the dildo. The combination was addicting: stimulating an area so sensitive- as Erwin pinched and began massaging his nipples- while chasing the deep pleasure the dildo offered. Now that he’d tried it, he needed more.

Erwin leaned over further, compensating for the change of balance as he lifted his other hand off the wall to touch himself. Pushing back onto the dildo, stopping just as its tip ground past the firmness of his prostate, he squeezed the hardened peaks of both nipples at the same time to match- only to repeat the entire routine. Each little jolt as he teased himself, each time the dildo fucked into him only sent him deeper into a pleasure haze. It built steadily, the heat of arousal gathering and turning to a pooling warmth. Spreading through his limbs- down his legs, through his arms, attuning him to the feeling of the dildo moving inside. As his body adjusted Erwin moved freely. He stroked his chest, running his hands lower over his abdomen. He could easily picture it- small, thin fingers running over his body. Touching his nipples, his sides, even grazing by his hips before coming back up as the dildo filled him. Letting it almost slip from him, then pushing it back in, Erwin’s hips rolled as he felt the toy’s angle tug against his hole. Building a rhythm, he moved on it, stoking his pleasure.

“That’s right,” he heard Levi murmur. “Fuck it like it’s my cock. Like you’re riding me. I know how you love to ride me, Erwin.” Erwin’s breath hitched at the sound of Levi’s voice. His back arched in response, and the dildo pushed deep. “Look at that- the way you roll your hips. Sticking your ass out, showing it off while that fat dildo fucks into your messy hole.” Levi’s words were filthy, but erotic. Erwin sighed, thrusting his hips back, wanting to be everything Levi described, wanting to hear more. The image Levi suggested blended with the others he’d imagined. He could almost feel it. Levi fucking him. Levi pushing deep- grinding into his prostate- a moan caught in his throat.

“Look at you,” Levi murmured behind him, “showing off like that. Fucking yourself on that dildo. Shit, you’re so goddamn needy. And you’re being so good. Touching your nipples, but never below the belt… your poor cock,” Levi added, his voice as thick as syrup in Erwin’s ears, barely audible between the sound of his heartbeat rising in his ears. “You’re making me fucking hungry.” The last word sounded almost like a groan. It went straight to Erwin’s groin, and a brief look down made him moan in response. A thin, clear rope of precum dribbled from his cock, its tight length reddened and weeping. “I think I’ll have a smoke,” Levi growled, and Erwin pushed back hard onto the dildo, burying it deep with a rumbling cry.

He didn’t have to sneak a glance over his shoulder to know. And Levi probably wouldn’t be happy if he did. Even as he moved, touching himself, writhing on the toy, Erwin knew exactly what Levi was doing. The slight squeak of the wooden box’s hinges, the click and flare of the lighter’s flame, the earthen, leathery scent slowly permeating the room in measured puffs were more than enough for Erwin to picture it. Levi was lounging in _his_ office chair, wearing _his_ velvet jacket, drinking _his_ best scotch, and smoking _his_ fine Cuban cigars while he watched Erwin fuck himself. The knowledge made it hard to breathe, hard to force his straining legs to move, hard to keep his fingers from turning clumsy as he held it in his mind.

It could make a man many things- and it made Erwin desperately horny.

He let a whine slip from his lips as he pushed back into the glass. It banged against his ass, burying the dildo deep, his cock bouncing from the force. Levi was watching him. Smoking. Taking his own sweet time as Erwin unwound. Erwin could feel the heat in his body, the sweat beginning to prickle as it dripped down his brow. His feet were slippery on the shower’s floor- whether from cum or sweat, he didn’t know, and he didn’t care. Pulling himself forward, running his hands down his chest as he felt his ribs heave, Erwin pulled in a deep breath. He could almost taste the cigar on its smoke.

“Huh. Not bad, guess I see why you like these.” The offhand comment would have made Erwin chuckle if he hadn’t been desperately thrusting back onto the dildo, desperately seeking the pleasure it offered. If he bent back just the right number of degrees, and kept his legs partly bent, Erwin discovered he could keep the dildo exactly where he wanted it. Pressed right against his prostate, his hips undulating, the toy rubbed and ground into the sweet spot inside him, amplifying every sensation. “Oh, looks like you’ve finally figured it out,” Levi mused, the faint swish of fabric and creak of his chair indicating that he’d stood. Footsteps sounded on the tile, Erwin’s senses hyper-vigilant to his lover’s every move. He was getting closer. They both were. Levi was getting closer to him, and Erwin was getting closer to cumming. He could feel it, the heat pulsing with his heartbeat, his groin strung tight. He yearned for Levi’s touch.

A bang on the glass behind jolted in his thighs. Startling a gasp from him, he turned. Levi was there, standing on the other side of the glass, one hand spread out and pressed to the glass just where the dildo was fixed. Erwin leaned back, pressing his body to the glass, and sighed. It was as though Levi’s was touching him- but not- the harsh wall of impenetrable glass between them. It separated them- the urgent need of Erwin’s lust from Levi’s heavy gaze as he finished his cigar. Erwin turned away, Levi’s eyes burning into his neck. It only added to the heat. Erwin straightened his knees, pushing back on the dildo, imagining Levi’s hands spread over his ass, kneading his cheeks while he rode his cock. The jolts of pleasure with each thrust started to blend together, working themselves into a low thrum. His body was warmed by a low level of constant bliss, his ass smacking on the glass heralding a satisfying burst. It tugged beneath the root of his cock, twanging something strung tight within. 

Erwin forced himself to breathe. He ground back against the glass, his thighs shaking. He was close. Riding on a plateau he could almost feel where it ended. Just a little more. Just a little faster. Just a little deeper. Every thrust made his insides clench, the dildo rubbing him, each time he felt the glass bang against his ass sent shivers of pleasure through his veins. Erwin groaned. He could feel the pressure in his cock, more of it leaking out with every thrust. His feet were slipping, his stance difficult to maintain. His ass was full. His insides were stretched. His muscles jumped in uncontrollable jitters. His cock ached as it bounced each time he slammed back onto the dildo. “Levi- I’m close- Levi-” he moaned, the words almost a wail.

“Come on- don’t cum yet-” Levi panted, much louder, much closer, almost like he was speaking right in Erwin’s ear. Unable to keep himself from turning, Erwin caught a glimpse behind him that made his groin clench. Levi was right there. On the other side of the shower’s wall. Stripped naked. God, he’d moved fast. One of his hands was still pressed to the other side of the glass. He twisted his back, trying to get a better view, letting out a long moan when he did. Levi was touching himself. Tugging at his cock, leaning his forehead against the shower, staring with his mouth half-open at Erwin as he stroked himself.

“Levi-” Erwin panted, pushing his ass back and whining when it hit glass. “God- I want- you-” he grunted, each word forced out by a rough thrust of his hips. “I- want-”

“Erwin- fuck-” Levi moaned, his face screwing up with effort as he worked his cock roughly. His bangs stuck to the glass, his breath fogged it in front of his half-open mouth. “Erwin- don’t cum yet- I want to be the one-” he grunted, his back going rigid. Erwin held his breath. It was a look he knew well. He could see it on Levi’s face the second before it happened- the wave of pleasure taking hold of his features. His hand stuttered on his cock, a look of rapture written on his lips, Erwin’s name falling from them as he spurted white against the glass. Smearing it even as his hand sped back up, milking the last drops from his cock as he pressed his lithe body to the solid pane, Erwin couldn’t bear to exhale until the last of Levi’s orgasm dripped against the glass.

“Did I- tell you- to stop?” Levi gasped, and Erwin didn’t need to be told twice. The desire, the need, the incredible urgency all returned at once, crashing against Erwin’s body as he thrust his hips back. The glass hit him hard. Lifting himself away with a flex of his thighs, he pounded his hips back onto the dildo, a whine bursting from his chest as his back arched to the feeling of the toy prodding his prostate. He did it again, and again, chasing the feeling. He didn’t care if he was going too fast, or too hard. He didn’t care if he’d be sore later. Right now it felt too good. Right now it was worth it. Erwin forced himself to bounce harder, faster as his insides tightened. He was still close- and watching Levi cum had only increased the ache, drawn it further into his bones.

Erwin only noticed that Levi had moved when he was almost on top of him. Small hands grasping, catching his bobbing cock, Levi knelt between his legs. The shock of it pushed Erwin’s back, making him groan and his body roll as the dildo buried itself deep. Gone was the earlier coldness. Gone was all semblance of control. Too hasty for words, Levi held his cock in both hands, guided it to his open mouth, and wrapped his lips around its shiny-slick head. Warm, tight- the onslaught of sensation on his touch-starved cock overwhelmed Erwin’s senses. Unable to stop himself, Erwin’s hips snapped forward. Suppressing a cough, Levi merely opened his mouth wider, taking half his length at once. Levi’s wet tongue lathing over his length, his lips wrapped tight around it as he sucked were almost too much to take. Erwin pulled away sharply, ass pressing to the shower wall, burying the dildo between his cheeks.

Caught between Levi’s hot mouth and the fullness of the toy, Erwin found himself paralyzed by the intensity of the sensations. Before he could thrust forward into Levi’s mouth, or move back off the toy, Levi’s hands found his hips. They made the choice for him. They gripped him tight, holding him down, keeping him full and straining and quivering as Levi swallowed the rest of his cock until his nose pressed sharply into blond curls.

All the pressure, all the heat, all the pent-up tension he hadn’t been allowed to coax from his fucked-out body exploded in a rush. The dildo filling him impossibly full- Levi’s hands commanding him utterly still- Levi’s throat working irresistibly on his cock- Erwin could barely grasp it all as he came. All he saw, all he felt, all he knew was blinding flashes of pleasure, bursting from deep inside, and flowing from him. They shot through him like electricity, popping bright behind his eyes, leaving glowing afterimages in his brain. They pulsed through his cock, Levi swallowing on him again and again, the pleasure still coming until Erwin could feel it ringing in his bones. As though it would last forever, his orgasm rocked him, complete ecstasy flooding every vein. Levi guided him through it, and as the deafening beats of his heart faded in his ears and the staggering bliss mellowed to a gentle euphoria, Erwin looked down to see hooded grey eyes looking up at him through a curtain of dark bangs.

Levi pulled slowly off his cock, licking reddened lips, and rising as he stood. His mouth looked full, Erwin’s cum dribbling down from its corners to his chin. Reaching up, he fisted his hand into Erwin’s hair and pulled him down, their lips meeting in a bruising kiss.

His mouth opening automatically to it, Erwin tasted himself and Levi: bitter and masculine and smoky with an edge of caramel sweet. Scotch and cigars and cum- Erwin gulped it down finishing what Levi had saved him and licking its traces from his lips as Levi pulled away to let him breathe. When their mouths found each other again their kisses were sweeter, lazier, and Erwin could feel the shape of a familiar quirk at the edge of Levi’s mouth. It was the half-smile that made Erwin’s heart melt, and he wrapped his arms around his husband, pulling him up onto his toes as they kissed.

The muffled sounds of muted bangs from outside the apartment brought Erwin fully back to earth. Fireworks- popping and spraying their lights above the city, red and green flashes briefly tinting the light coming from the single, high bathroom window. Midnight had arrived. 

“Happy New Year,” Levi murmured, as they kissed their way through seconds that hung and stretched, colored red and orange and green in bursts and booms.

“Happy New Year,” Erwin answered, assured in the knowledge that with Levi in his arms, it could never be anything but.


End file.
